List of Indolift elevator fixtures
This is a list of elevator fixtures that have been used by Indolift, a defunct Indonesian elevator manufacturer. Late 1980s Round glass buttons These are dome shaped glass buttons which light up entirely when pressed. They are mainly used in 1980s Indolift elevators. Indolift callstation diff.jpg|1980s Indolift button mounted on a 1990s call station. Lift call button-Indolift.jpg|1980s Indolift call station. IMG 0771.JPG|1980s Indolift call station. Old Indolift buttons BGBR.JPG|1980s Indolift car station. 80s Indolift stop button.jpg|1980s Indolift stop button, lighted. Indolift_Button_1.jpg|A late 1980s Indolift door close button. Floor indicators and hall lanterns Indolift used either a simple 7-segments digit or analog display with illuminating squares for external floor indicators, the latter one is extremely rare. The hall floor indicators had triangle shaped lanterns. For the car station, there is a single 7-segments digit display accompanied with two orange illuminating rounded direction lanterns. IMG 0766.JPG|1980s Indolift hall floor counter with analog display. Indolift_hall_floor_indicator_80s.jpg|1980s Indolift hall floor counter with digital segments display. IMG 0774.JPG|1980s Indolift car floor indicator with round car lanterns. Indolift_black_hall_lanterns.jpg|1980s Indolift hall lanterns. When lights up, they will display an orange transparent arrow. 1990s Round grey/brown buttons These are round dome shaped grey or brown colored buttons with an illuminating character in the middle. After Indolift was acquired by Kone in the mid 1990s, Kone continued to use these buttons for a few times until around the late 1990sNice Old KONE Elevator at La Mode Golden Plaza Fatmawati, Jakarta - YouTube. Indolift_hall_station_80s.jpg|1980s-1990s Indolift hall station with round grey button. Derelict Indolift external buttons.jpg|1990s Indolift call station with grey buttons. Indolift callbuttons PS.jpg|1990s call station with Indolift grey buttons. The up button is wrongly positioned. Indolift_buttons_GWBP.jpg|1980's-1990's Indolift car station. Indolift carstation buttons.jpg|1980s-1990s Indolift round grey buttons. IMG_52191971281370.jpeg|1980's-1990's Indolift hall station on a Indolift dumbwaiter. Indolift_Button_2.jpg|A 1990s Indolift grey button. Black buttons These are black buttons with white character (yellow for alarm button, and red for emergency stop button) and an illuminating halo. Indolift Call Button.jpg|Indolift black hall station buttons. Indolift black call buttons.JPG|Indolift black hall station buttons with illuminating halo. Indolift down call station.jpg|1991 Indolift terminal floor call station with black buttons. Indolift black buttons.JPG|Indolift black buttons. Indolift INNA GARUDA.jpg|1990's Indolift car station with black buttons. Indolift car station InnaGaruda.jpg|1991 Indolift car station with black round buttons. Silver buttons These are silver round buttons with engraved character and an illuminating halo. The button characters are the same as the ones used by Fujitec in the mid and late 1990s. Kone reused these buttons after the merger with Indolift on their Indonesian-style Kone elevators until the late 1990s. It is unknown if there are Indolift installations using these buttons. Indolift callbuttons BDN.jpg|1990s Indolift call station. KONE 1150kg 17p Jawa Pos 1-20.mpg 000027068.jpg|Buttons of Indolift-based Kone elevator, found in Graha Pena, Surabaya, Indonesia. Lift buttons Graha Pena Surabaya.jpg|1997 Indolift-Kone car station, found in Graha Pena Surabaya, Indonesia. KONE liftbuttons GrahaPena.jpg|The same Indolift car station (branded as KONE, installed in 1997) in Graha Pena, Surabaya. Indolift-KONE Down Button Closeup.jpg|Closer look of the button. Floor indicators Indolift mostly used 7-segments digital display for the floor indicators. Most of the time they only used single digit, but some elevators used two digits to support more numbers. There are also very few elevators using 16-segments digit or even LED dot-matrix displays. On later models, most indicators have Kone M-Series style triangular arrows made of six horizontal strips. There are also external digital floor counter with triangular hall lanterns which lights up in orange. Derelict_Indolift_external_indicator.jpg|Derelict 1990s Indolift elevator with external digital floor counter and hall lanterns. Indolift KONE landing indicator.jpg|1997 Indolift hall floor indicator (LED) and lanterns. Indolift inner indicator.JPG|1991 Indolift car floor indicator with 7-segments digital display. Indolift digital floorindicator.jpg|1990s Indolift digital car floor indicator. Indolift small indicator.jpg|1990s Indolift car floor indicator with 16-segments digital display to support basement floors. Indolift_floor_indicator_GWBP.jpg|1990s Indolift car floor indicator with illuminating Kone M-Series style directional arrows. Indolift_segments_floor_indicator.jpg|1990s Indolift car floor indicator with larger digital number. received_1078180018874982.jpeg|1998 Indolift car floor indicator. KONE Indolift floor indicator.jpg|1998 Indolift car floor indicator with illuminating arrow (Credit to YouTube user sumosoftinc) KONE indicator GrahaPena.jpg|1997 Indolift (branded as KONE) LED dot matrix floor indicator. KONE 1150kg 17p Jawa Pos 1-20.mpg 000046963.jpg|1997 Indolift LED floor indicator in Graha Pena, Surabaya. IMG-20160115-WA0015.jpg|1990s Indolift digital floor counter (Credit: JC 95 Elevators) IMG-20160115-WA0016.jpg|1990s Indolift hall station (Credit: JC 95 Elevators) Hall lanterns Most 1990s Indolift elevators used rounded hall lanterns. There are two types; one is made of acrylic block which light up in white and sometimes yellow orange, and another is just a black round display where red Kone M-Series style triangular arrows would light up. On the main floor, there will usually be hall lantern(s) above and a digital floor indicator below the lantern(s). There is also another type of hall lantern consist of triangle-shaped arrows positioned horizontally above the landing door. Sometimes a digital indicator can also be in the middle Indolift Hall Lantern.jpg|Typical Indolift hall lanterns. Indolift RSGR.jpg|Disused 1990's Indolift hall lanterns. IMG 1405.JPG|On the main floor, there is one floor indicator and hall lanterns (either single or double lenses). Indolift lanterns RSIA Limijati.jpg|1990s Indolift hall lanterns and floor indicator. Note the Kone M-Series arrows. Indolift hall lanterns 1993.jpg|1993 Indolift intermediate floor hall indicator and lanterns. Indolift up lantern ITB.jpg|1995 Indolift terminal floor hall lantern, with the bottom display is the floor indicator. Indolift halllanterns diff.jpg|1990s Indolift non-illuminated hall lantern and floor indicator. Indolift hall lanterns BDN.jpg|Different 1990s Indolift intermediate hall lanterns. Indolift-KONE Lanterns Down.jpg|1997 Indolift hall lanterns, different type. Indolift_Hall_Lanterns_BDG.jpg|1990s Indolift hall lanterns with a digital indicator below them.